


poisonous

by grxceful



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Humans, Pixie - Freeform, a lot of blood?, idk i wrote this at 2 am, just..yea, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grxceful/pseuds/grxceful
Summary: Vampires don't always kill. However, Jung Jaehyun tries his best to leave no survivors, and no witnesses.tldr ; vampire!jaehyun and pixie!ten
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	poisonous

A blurry vision and a pounding head. That's how it all began. 

Ten clutched the strap of his leather satchel tighter, his nails digging painfully into his own shoulder, as he ran like a madman deeper into the darkness of the forest. 

"I won't hurt you!" 

" _He's lying, you know_ ", Johnny's words from that one time they all played poker together swam in the back of his muddled mind. Johnny smacked Jaehyun's shoulder with the backside of his fanned out cards. " _He never uses contractions!_ "

Jung Jaehyun was not a human. This much Ten had figured out the minute he'd met him. But as a pixie in hiding, Ten didn't dare reveal anything he knew. He just silently observed Jaehyun from afar and kept a respectful distance.

 _A siren_ ; he'd suspected, from the way Jaehyun's dimples enchanted every single person in the room. His voice was like honey; humans couldn't help falling in love with him. Ten had watched Jaehyun gather a large number of admirers fairly quickly. Ten rarely interacted with Jaehyun, but when he did; he made sure to pretend he would gladly jump in front of a grenade for the guy. A siren; a generally harmless creature. Way, _way_ less dangerous than a vampire. 

Even after Ten had downed four glasses of Yuta's terrifying cocktail in a desperate attempt to get piss drunk, he found himself completely conscious and aware as he stumbled into a dimly lit alley where Jaehyun sat crouched over an unconscious, tall figure. 

"Just tell me what you saw! There's no reason to panic, Ten!" 

Vampires had supernatural speed AND strength. There was absolutely no way Ten could escape if it was a fair fight. Ten could no longer fly in his inebriated state. His wings were tired and scraped from all the thorny bushes Ten kept running into. Pixie dust wouldn't help either, for it worked only on humans. All Ten had right now was his half-sober mind. Ten was smart; even under the influence, he knew the only way to survive was to hide. 

"You know I have nocturnal vision, right? I'm like a tiger, I can see better in the dark." 

"What do you want?" Ten yelled, wincing as he ran face-first into a bramble bush. His head ached; his throat was parched; his lungs were stinging. He just wanted to go home.

"I got you!" Jaehyun said in a singsong voice as he blocked his path before Ten could blink. His dark eyes brimmed with mirth as he put his slender fingers on Ten's jaw. "Why do you run away from me, Ten?"

Desperately, Ten pulled out a fistful of shimmering pixie dust from his satchel and threw it in Jaehyun's face; hoping for a distraction to flee the scene. Alas, the vampire did not even flinch. He moved his hand to the back of Ten's head and gripped his nape as if Ten was a mere kitten with a penchant for mischief.

"You know", Jaehyun said, dragging his tongue over his sharp fangs, "In my 127 years of existence, I have never really had a chance to taste purple. I wish you had stopped masking your scent sooner. Why would a vampire drink from a human-like Johnny Suh when a scrumptious little pixie was right there under his nose?"

A shiver ran down Ten's spine as Jaehyun let out a chuckle. There was nothing to do. This is how it would all go down. Twenty four years of his life, thrown away. All because he just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. 

Jaehyun bared his shimmering canines, pulled Ten's head to a side and sank his teeth into the exposed neck. The second Jaehyun's pearl whites touched the pixie's skin, Ten was out cold. The vampire's venom seeped into the bloodstream, and green mixed with purple.

Jaehyun paused, eyebrows furrowed deeply with confusion. Ten's skin was cold; as cold as his own. Frantically, Jaehyun placed his ear on Ten's thorax. No heartbeat. Jaehyun felt fear creep in, as he watched the punctured wound on the neck ooze black fluid instead of purple.

Most vampires rarely kill. The victim only dies when the heart runs out of blood to pump. Jaehyun couldn't have drained him so quickly. He knew he had consumed not more than a gulp of the purple blood, but it was quite apparent that the pixie was no longer alive. 

Jaehyun scrambled away from Ten, letting his body fall to the ground as the liquid pooled around them. Before Jaehyun could put two and two together, he felt his stomach lurch. A trail of black liquid leaked out of the corner of his lips, dripping onto the forest floor to rejoin the pool of blood. How was he to know that the pixie was doomed to die that day? How could he have known that Ten was poisonous? Jaehyun laughed bitterly in his final moments; kneeling next to a pixie bathed in darkness. A hundred and twenty-seven years of existence, thrown away. All because he just happened to pick the wrong pixie at the wrong time. 

* * *

_**25 YEAR OLD SURVIVES A COLD BLOODED MURDER ATTEMPT** _

_25-year-old Jake So (name changed for anonymity) has emerged victorious after battling for his life for a week. Jake was (presumably) targeted by the same killing duo who had taken the lives two of Jake's closest friends, Teg and Jacob (names changed for anonymity) and dumped their bodies in a forest nearby last week. Jake was lucky enough to escape the murderers and seems to be suffering from memory loss. One of the killers is suspected to be a bartender who goes by the name "Yuta". He has been taken into custody for poisoning the two men. [...PAGE 3]_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2 am as a starter to my 31 days challenge. it is awful and in my defense, i haven't written anything since 2016 :( 
> 
> yell at me on twt @wiiwuxian / @6oyoun9


End file.
